Amber Eyes
by Nightmare-chan22
Summary: Ch.5: Dora tries killing Saturos with a stapler!:: Piers' mom dies, and he changes schools to stay with his uncle. It's hard being the new guy... Couples inside
1. Trying to fit in

Nightmare-Chan22 here, with a new story. I've been reading a bunch of High school fics lately, and I thought I might do one. Please, let the flames not be too hot. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.  
  
Pairings: Piers/Jenna/Garet, Isaac/Mia, and Felix/?, Sheba/Ivan/Feizhi, possible Alex/Jenna.  
  
Note: Something's wrong with my computer, so italic doesn't work. '{ ' is a thought. Example: {I wonder when my computer will be fixed...} Get it?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun, okay?  
  
"Piers, you're going to be fine. Now, I want you to grab your stuff and get in that building." A man replied, bringing the car to a halt. A boy about 15 years old sat there, refusing to move. A sigh escaped the man. "Please Piers. Go." Piers simply looked at the school before him.  
"I don't want to. I hate school." Piers replied, coldly. His amber eyes held a dull gaze to them.  
"I know. You hate school, you hate this town, and everything. But your mother begged me to take care of you if she died, and I live here. I know you liked your old home better, but no one will be there to take-"  
"I can take care of myself." Piers growled, getting out of the car and making sure he slammed the door as he did so. As he walked in, he kept his eyes to the ground.  
His mother was gone. She had fallen ill, and never woke up the next morning. Piers had never been so hurt in his life. In some ways... he felt abandoned. Like she left him. Only at the funeral did he realize he had an uncle. His mother knew she was going to die. The dying woman managed to contact her older brother, and tell him to take care of her son. This meant he had to leave his old school. Even thinking of the idea made him sick. Ever watched those movies? Where you're the new kid and everyone picks on you? That's what he feared.  
  
Stepping to the counter to receive his schedule, he coughed for attention. Everyone turned to him.  
"Hello. I don't remember your face!" A blonde haired woman laughed.  
"That's because I'm new here." Piers whispered, not taking his eyes off the counter. His amber eyes... people made fun of those amber eyes. Piers came from a special culture where you had amber eyes, but no one knew that. Amber eyes aren't normal. He hated how people would stare and point. Yes, Piers had reasons to be anti-social.  
"I'm Mrs. Anderson. Call me Dora though. What's your name?" She asked, her cheerful smile in place.  
"Piers Regan..." He whispered once more.  
"Piers? That's a nice name. Well, I guess you'll need someone to show you around the school. Hold on a moment." Piers nodded. Once Dora grabbed the microphone to talk to the school, she smiled. "Isaac honey! Come to the office! Mommy needs you!" Dora giggled, not realizing what she did.  
"MOM!!!" A voice screamed from the cafeteria. Piers jumped slightly when the doors opened, and a blonde boy stormed in. "I told you to stop doing that!" Isaac hissed.  
"I'm sorry, sweetie-"  
"Quit calling me that!" Isaac yelled, before turning to Piers, who quickly looked away. "Who's he?"  
"You get to be his tour guide. Show him his classes and lockers." Dora ordered.  
"A girl was asking me out when you called me! Can it wait for 5 minutes?" Isaac begged.  
"This wouldn't be that Mia girl, would it?" Dora asked, looking thoughtful.  
"Mom!" Isaac snapped, snatching Piers' schedule and heading for the halls. Piers was silent, but followed. Once they were out of Dora's sight, Isaac turned to Piers. "My name's Isaac Anderson. That's my mom..." Piers nodded. "So... what's your name?" Isaac asked, confused that the other boy refused to look up at him.  
"Piers." He simply mumbled.  
"What's wrong? Do you have a zit or something?" Isaac asked, grinning.  
"No!" Piers snapped, turning. Isaac gasped when he noticed the amber eyes holding anger.  
"Chill man! I mean, it was a joke! Can I ask you something?"  
"I was born with these eyes, so if you insult me, I swear I will have no problem punching you." Piers said, coldly and darkly. Isaac gulped, yet glared at him.  
"I have nothing against your eyes! So they're amber, what's the big deal? No need to get mad!" Isaac snapped. Piers mumbled a sorry, and headed for his new locker. His face drained of its color. 666 were the locker's number. "You got the unlucky number..." Isaac whispered. Piers nodded. The number brought extra bad luck to him. His mother had died on 6- 06-06. Shaking his head, Piers sighed.  
"Isaac!" A voice called. Isaac turned to see a purple haired girl running toward him. His Navy-blue eyes grew wide.  
"Feizhi! What are you doing here?!" Isaac asked, forcing a grin on. A frown came onto Piers' face when he noted Isaac hiding behind him.  
"You jerk! How could you just run off and leave! Was it a yes or no?!" Feizhi demanded.  
"Yes or no?" Piers asked.  
"Yes! Of course I'll go out with her!" Isaac protested.  
"Then why didn't you tell her! Now she's hiding in the bathroom crying! She thinks you hate her!" Feizhi shouted.  
"You go with Feizhi. I need to go. See ya around Piers. Hang on Mia, I'm coming!" Isaac called, rushing down the hall. Feizhi shook her head.  
"What a loser. So who are you?" Feizhi asked, eyeing Piers suspiciously.  
"A new kid." Piers muttered. Feizhi nodded, and grabbed his schedule.  
"Whoa. You've got a few classes with me, and a bunch of classes with Jenna." Feizhi said, smiling.  
"Jenna?" Piers asked, raising an eyebrow. That was a pretty name... a very pretty name...  
"Don't tell me you don't know Jenna! Never mind. Anyway, I'll show you to your first class." Feizhi said, leading him down the hall.  
{Jenna? Should I know her?} Piers wondered.  
  
FIRST PERIOD: MATH  
"Now class, I'd like to introduce a new student. His name is Piers Regan. Be pleasant toward him, or you might find yourself in detention with Mr. Morgan." The math teacher, Babi said.  
"Saturos isn't too bad to hang out with! He makes a fun detention teacher!" A kid called out.  
"Be quiet. Now, I'll seat you next to someone I know you'll get along with... hm... how about..." Babi smiled. "Ivan, over there." Piers looked up slightly to see a short blonde boy nervously looking around. "Don't worry Ivan. Mr. Regan doesn't bite, now do you?" Babi asked, turning back to Piers.  
"Not really..." Piers whispered, before walking down the aisle. Everyone watched. A few girls began to giggle and mutter about how cute he looked. It was toward the end did he notice someone. A girl with auburn colored hair sighed as she looked out the window. The amber-eyed boy couldn't help but stare at her. For some odd reason, she looked lonely, sad, depressed. As if feeling his gaze, the girl turned to him. For a brief moment, her brown eyes stared deep into his amber eyes. Not wanting her to feel scared of his amber eyes, Piers quickly looked away, and took a seat next to the blonde.  
"H-Hello. My n-name's I-I-"  
"Your name's Ivan, I know." Piers replied coldly. A sigh of relief escaped Ivan. "What have you learned this year?" Piers asked.  
"We just got past Algebra A." Ivan said, proudly. Piers froze. That was it? He was in a farther level. Well, this would be a boring year...  
  
LUNCH  
Taking a seat at an empty table near the corner, Piers silently began to eat his sandwich. This school wasn't as bad as he thought, yet it was still horrible. The blue haired boy was too busy in thought about how terrible the school was, he failed to notice someone sliding down next to him.  
"Can my friends and I sit with you?" A familiar voice asked. Not even turning, Piers knew who it was, and mentally groaned. Isaac had a pleading look on his face. "Can I?" He asked. Piers swallowed, and looked behind him. No one was with him.  
{Poor guy must have imaginary friends. It wouldn't hurt to let him sit with me...} "Whatever. I don't care." Piers growled. Isaac grinned.  
"Hey guys! I found a place for us to sit at!" Isaac called. Piers stiffened. Oh god... no! Within moments, 6 other people sat around him. The only people he recognized were Isaac, Ivan and Feizhi. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet a new friend of mine! His name is Piers!" Isaac said, his grin still plastered on his face. Piers sighed, folded his lunched up, and quietly sat there.  
"Hi Piers..." Ivan whispered. A confused look was on Piers' face when he noted that Feizhi was leaning against the little blonde.  
"Allow me to introduce everyone. This is Ivan." Piers nodded to him. "This is Feizhi, who you met earlier." Feizhi smiled, hugging Ivan's arm. "This is Felix." The brunette smirked. "This is my girlfriend Mia." Mia gave a friendly wave to him. "Meet Garet, my best friend through kindergarten." Piers frowned when he saw the larger man with spiky hair nod to him, not really caring about him. "Last but not least, my other childhood friend, Jen-"Isaac stopped short when there was an empty seat. "Where'd Jenna go?" Isaac questioned.  
"Alex set her up. She got called down to the office." Garet grumbled. Mia groaned.  
"I hate my cousin! He's such a jerk!" Mia yelled, kicking her feet in anger.  
"I hate him too." Felix muttered, angry with Garet.  
"Alex?" Piers asked.  
"He is Mia's older cousin. He's been playing tricks on Jenna for years. It makes me-I mean- us very angry." Garet whispered.  
"He'd be lucky I don't beat the living-"  
"Felix!" Feizhi snapped.  
"Sorry Feizhi. I'm just sick of him being like that to my sister." Felix whispered. Piers frowned. This Jenna was talked about a lot, yet he still didn't know her...  
"I just remembered I left something at my locker. I'll be back." Piers uttered.  
"Hey! I'll come with you!" Isaac said, getting up as well.  
"No thank you." Piers whispered.  
"Oh... okay." A little bit of guilt sunk in when Piers saw how hurt Isaac looked. Shrugging it off, Piers headed for the halls. Once reaching them, a gasp escaped him when he noticed someone sitting against the wall. Who was it...? Curious and confused, Piers headed toward the person. His eyes grew wide when he heard faint sobs escaping the hands covering his or her's face.  
"What's wrong?" Piers asked. Shocked, the hands were removed and a pair of tear-filled brown eyes looked up at him. {It's her!} Piers thought, seeing the same girl from earlier. Noticing his stare, the girl quickly wiped the tears from her face.  
"I'm sorry to bother you. I'm fine!" She said, forcing a smile on. Piers saw through the smile and narrowed his eyes.  
"Your crying, no use in hiding it. Now tell me, what's wrong?" Piers demanded, not realizing how powerful his tone was. The girl whimpered.  
"I hate him!" She yelled, looking away. Piers arched an eyebrow.  
"Hate who?" He asked. The girl sighed.  
"Alex of course. Always picking on me. Making fun of me. Calling me an orphan..." She whispered.  
"Mind if I ask for your name?" Piers asked, his cold tone still in place. The girl smiled slightly.  
"You must be new to not know me. My name's Jenna." She said...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
Sorry if it wasn't that good... Maybe you enjoyed it. Please, R/R! 


	2. Thinking about you

Yay! You reviewers like my story! (Does a victory dance.) I thought people would hate it! Anyway, thanks for your reviews. I've decided every day I'll update a story. Fight for Jenna tomorrow, Amber Eyes the day after tomorrow. Like my idea? I have a lot of spare time now.  
  
Luna: I'll have more characters as I get farther into it. I hope you enjoy this chapter, along with future chapters as well.  
  
Lord Cynic: I thought it'd be funny if I put Dora as that role. Poor Isaac. Thank god my mother doesn't say that to me... I felt like making Piers that way because... he was the only character that could really pull it off in my head.  
  
Silver the Wind Seer: Yes, it is another story. You can have Felix. (Pushes Felix to you.) I don't know if I'll run a vote or not.  
  
Xanda: (Sniffles.) Your words touch me. (Hugs you back.) Enjoy the rest of the story, and hurry and update your Piers and Jenna fic!  
  
MoonlitHaze: (Grinning.) I'm on a sugar high rush also! Of course I'll continue! Of course I'll continue! Of course I'll- (Felix: Shut up!)  
  
GoldenSunObesser: 'Great' to hear you like this story. Hopefully I won't loose interest in it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun, and never will...  
  
Note: Character profiles will be coming eventually, but it might not be in this chapter. You might get to know about Isaac and Garet though. Also, Jenna's parents aren't secretly alive with Saturos and Menardi.  
  
"My name's Jenna." She whispered. Piers' amber eyes grew wide.  
{This is Jenna? The one constantly talked about? I don't see what's so special about her.} "Well, my name's Piers. Can you tell me a little more about this Alex?" Piers questioned. Jenna gave off a shuddering sigh. A sign of ready to break into tears.  
"Alex is the cousin of my friend, Mia. He's a real jerk, and picks on me." Jenna said, looking away.  
"Why does he pick on you?" Piers asked, taking a seat beside her.  
"I... have no parents. Both died in an accident." Jenna whispered. Piers gaped at her. "It wasn't meant to happen. Isaac, my best friend, his dad was with them in the car. They were driving down the road when a drunken truck driver swerved into their lane. Only the drunk lived. Since then, only Felix has been there for me." Jenna muttered.  
"That's... horrible..." Piers whispered, looking away.  
"I live alone with Felix, and since I have no parents, Alex constantly makes fun of me. This time... I guess you could say I went too far." Jenna said, blinking back more tears.  
"I guess we have a connection all ready." Piers whispered. Jenna turned to him, frowning. "My father was killed in a plain accident, and my mother fell ill last June, and died. But I still have my uncle." Piers said, his amber eyes holding sorrow.  
"I promise I won't tell anyone. In return, don't tell other people. I told Mia, and that's how Alex found out. Last thing I want is for him to hurt you as well." Jenna whispered, getting up. Sad, yet relieved at the same time, Piers got up as well. "I'd love to introduce you to my friends- oh wait... I still haven't gotten your name." Jenna said, frowning at him.  
"My name? It's Piers." He whispered, avoiding her gaze. Jenna smiled.  
"You don't have to look away. I've all ready noticed you amber eyes. I'm envious." Jenna giggled. Piers looked up at her shocked. No one... no one had ever said that to him... "I need to go cry out my eyes. See you around sometime." Jenna said. As she began to walk away, Piers felt something inside him shoot off. He didn't want her to go. He wanted to stay with her.  
"Wait!" Piers called. Slowly, she turned to him.  
"Yeah?" Jenna asked. Piers nervously walked over to her.  
"I'll... come with you. I'm in a sad mood as well, hearing your tragic story..." Piers whispered. Jenna groaned.  
"Don't feel bad, okay? It makes me feel worse." She said, smiling. Seeing that rare and beautiful smile... Piers found himself smiling... after what seemed like forever, he smiled. It wasn't long before they were speaking with Dora.  
"Oh, Jenna! What happened?!" Dora gasped, getting out of her chair to rush to the counter. Jenna giggled, and rubbed her eyes.  
"Alex just said a few means things, and I guess you could say I pulled off something stupid." Jenna whispered. Dora grabbed the microphone.  
"Isaac, sweetie, if you don't get down to the office in the next 2 minutes, your grounded!" Dora shouted. Laughs and a loud groan could be heard from the cafeteria. Isaac came storming through the doors, crimson blush painted on his cheeks.  
"Can't you just call me down like a normal student, mother-" Isaac froze when he noticed Jenna. "Jenna! What happened?!" Isaac asked.  
"Alex said something... and I... got a little too angry... so I got another 3 days of detention." Jenna whispered, nervously putting some hair behind her ear. Isaac's jaw dropped.  
"I was wondering how he got that big bruise when he came to the cafeteria!" Isaac said, nodding to himself. At that moment, Felix walked in.  
"Dora, do you know where my sis-"Felix frowned when he saw the younger girl. Jenna smiled nervously. "Damn it Isaac! Did you make her cry?!" Felix asked, shaking Isaac.  
"It was Alex." Jenna and Piers said in unison. Felix dropped Isaac, and gulped when he saw Dora's shocked look.  
"I'm sorry Isaac." Felix muttered, taking a few steps back. Isaac jumped up, and punched Felix in the stomach.  
"Isaac!" Jenna gasped, while Piers arched an eyebrow.  
"Mother, I have attacked another student. I demand I get 3 days of detention!" Isaac said, grabbing some detention slips. Dora sighed.  
"Isaac, you always punch Felix. Just because Jenna got detention doesn't mean you need detention!" Dora groaned.  
"Yes it does!" Isaac snapped.  
"Don't you take that tone with me, young man!" Dora shot back.  
"If you don't give me detention, then I'll keep talking in this tone!" Isaac yelled. Dora growled, and grabbed three slips of paper. Isaac smirked, and gave Felix a high five. "I still know how to get detentions!" Isaac laughed.  
{They get detention because their friend's in detention? Never seen kids do that...} Piers thought, chuckling slightly.  
"Piers, this is my brother and friend.-"  
"We've all ready met!" Isaac said, propping an elbow on Piers' shoulder. It was when his amber eyes turned to glare at the blonde, did Isaac quickly remove his elbow. "Sorry..."  
"There. 3 detentions. Happy?" Dora sighed.  
"I love you, mom." Isaac said, smiling at the slips.  
"Can I have-"  
"No Felix, I'm not giving you detention." Felix hung his head in defeat.  
  
AFTER SCHOOL  
Piers sighed as he rode the bus home. It was stinky, and felt gross. The other kids were loud. The bus driver screamed at them. It was the bus of hell, in Piers' opinion. When someone took a seat beside him, Piers mentally killed himself.  
"H-Hello Piers..." A shy voice whispered. This shocked the amber- eyed boy. Turning, he frowned at Ivan. Ivan gulped, obviously nervous to be sitting next to him. "Would y-you mind if I s-sat by you?" Ivan asked.  
"Sure. Whatever." Piers whispered. Ivan weakly smiled.  
"I'm sorry if you don't like me-"  
"I do like you though." Piers grumbled. Slightly true. If they were a friend of Isaac's, why not be his friend?  
"R-Really?" Ivan asked.  
"You don't have to be nervous around me. I don't hate you. You're a nice kid." Piers said, gazing out the window.  
"That's nice to hear. I'm glad to hear that. I'm too shy, so Isaac and the others are my only friends..." Ivan said, not stuttering.  
"Can I ask you something?" Piers asked. Ivan nodded. Still holding his cold stare out the window, Piers said: "Is Feizhi your girlfriend or something?" Ivan flustered.  
"Well... how can I say this... sort of. We're really close. I like her too. We're not going out... but I guess you could call her my girlfriend..." Ivan said, folding his hands and looking at the floor. Piers chuckled.  
"Thought as much. She's constantly glomping onto your arm. I think it's amusing." Piers said.  
"We're neighbors, so I'm used to that, and so is my parents." Ivan said, grinning to himself.  
"Ivan!" A girl's voice giggled. Ivan gasped when something wrapped around his arm, and leaned into him. "I searched the bus, and couldn't find you! Since when do you sit in the very back seat?" Feizhi asked. Piers sighed in annoyance.  
"Since my new friend Piers began sitting back here." Ivan said. Feizhi gave a glare to Piers, and Piers knew what it said. 'How dare you take him away from me!' was within those emerald eyes. The bus halted, and Ivan got up.  
"This is my stop. I hope I see you tomorrow, Piers." Ivan said, walking off with Feizhi following shortly behind. Piers looked out the window as rain clouds began to form.  
{As much as though two are fun to watch, I'm glad there's some peace and quiet...} It was when someone new sat beside him did Piers roll his eyes.  
"I can't believe your hanging out with that nerd, Ivan." Piers frowned. This voice was new... he flipped around to see a pair of aqua-blue eyes playfully glare at him. This new boy was different, and Piers didn't like the look of things.  
"Who are you?" Piers asked. The other boy had long lighter blue hair, and had a rather evil smirk on his face.  
"My name's Alex." Piers' heart sunk. This was the jerk that hurt Jenna? Just thinking of the weeping girl shattered his heart. "Pleasure to meet you...?" Alex's smirk vanished when he noticed Piers' cold glare.  
"If it wouldn't bug you, mind taking a seat with someone who actually enjoys your company?" Piers asked. Alex narrowed his eyes.  
"Excuse me?" He demanded.  
"Just leave me alone." Piers grumbled.  
"Such rude behavior. Never has anyone acted like that toward me... unless your apart of Isaac's little group. I guess you can't be helped if you're one of them." Alex said, getting up.  
"I am one of them, and I don't like what you did to Jenna." Piers said, watching Alex leave. Alex froze, re-took his seat beside Piers, and smiled.  
"What I did to the lovely Jenna? So you've all ready met her, I see. Isn't she wonderful?" Alex asked. Piers ignored him. "I can't wait for the Halloween Dance next month. I plan on taking her." Alex said. Piers stiffened. He never heard of a dance, and the thought of Jenna going with this creep set off an emotion inside him.  
"I won't let you hurt her." Piers said, glaring at the other blue haired boy with his amber eyes.  
"Touchy, touchy! Well, I guess I'll be going. I hope we meet again, Piers." Shocked and confused, Piers turned to Alex.  
{How... does he know my name?}  
  
WALKING OFF THE BUS  
"Home, sweet home..." Piers whispered, walking down the street to a giant blue house. It was okay looking, with the garden and decorations. But it was the fact that it looked nothing like his old house. It had a pool, garden, giant space, and it was pretty decent, but nothing likes his old house. His old house was just... normal. He liked normal things.  
"Hello Piers." His uncle greeted, smiling at him as he watched a foot ball game on TV.  
"Hey uncle. I'll be upstairs studying my math test. Please don't bother me." Piers said, heading for his new room.  
"Perfectly fine." The uncle called up the stairs. Opening the door, Piers stared at his room. It was white, bare and had a single bed in the corner.  
{This weekend I'll make it homier...} Piers took out his textbook and journal and began to work. Half way through the work, he began to take the thought of decorating his room more seriously. {Perhaps I'll invite my new friends over. Like Isaac, Felix, and maybe even... what am I thinking. Inviting a girl over? My room might end up pink...} Piers chuckled, still scribbling stuff down, yet looking at the ceiling. Realizing what he was doing, the boy shook his head, and looked at his work. A gasp escaped him. He had drawn stick figures of Jenna and him painting his room. A blush came to his face, and he quickly began to erase the picture.  
"Piers! Someone's on the phone for you!" His uncle called upstairs. Heading down the stairs, Piers grabbed the cord-less phone.  
"Hello?" He asked.  
"Hey Piers! I just got out of detention, and thought I'd call you!" Isaac's voice boomed through the phone.  
"Loud little boy, isn't he?" Piers' uncle whispered.  
  
Note: Can you guys give me some suggestions on what to name the Uncle?  
  
"Oh... hello Isaac..." Piers whispered.  
"So... how's it going?" Isaac asked.  
"Good... how was detention? Was Jenna okay?" Piers asked, worried she might have been crying.  
"Yeah. As a matter of fact, Saturos cheered her up. Listen, tomorrow night I'm throwing a pool party. Wanna come?" Isaac asked.  
"I guess. Where do you live?" Piers questioned. Normally he didn't go to things like this, but if it got him closer to the group, why not?  
"I live on 45TH street, 1340." Piers froze. He looked out the window, and noticed his street. 45TH street, and he was 1341.  
"Isaac, I live right next to you."  
"Seriously?! Whoa! This means we can throw parties! And hang out with each other after school!" Piers mentally groaned. "And that means you live close to Jenna and Garet too!" Piers gasped.  
"Jenna's on this street?!"  
"Yeah. She lives right across from my house!" Piers smiled to himself...  
  
TO BE COTINUED...  
So it's not a cliffhanger. I need to end it there, since I've got to do chores. Did you enjoy it? Let me know. Please, R/R! 


	3. Who's out of control?

Hello people… I'm gonna update this story first… but Fight for Jenna is coming along pretty slowly… anyway, I hope you like this… my counselor told me to let out my sorrow into my passion, and my passion is in writing. In updating my stories, I hope to cheer up… and if you don't know what's wrong with me, just review the note in chapter 21 on Fight for Jenna… I just hope you'll still review for this story, because if I don't get reviews… well, you can say good bye to it.

Ok, trying to bring myself into a cheerful mood. So the paragraphs aren't spaced? I can fix that. Sorry about the house numbers, I'm never good with those. And I'm sorry the characters seem not like themselves, but hey… after what they've been through, wouldn't you be too? And don't worry. Piers will be his old self once he lightens up.

* * *

Leon is gonna be the uncle's name, but trust me… your others names were good. I really liked Ben… but Leon has always been a favorite name to me.

"So… Piers… how was your first day of school?" Sitting at the dinner table was Piers, eating Chinese food with his uncle, Leon. Unfortunately… neither of them knew how to cook, so they both voted on take out.

Piers froze… thinking about his day. He had met a bizarre blonde who would beat up his friends to get detention… a quiet boy who made a cute couple with his neighbor… a jerk who took his hair color… and… a certain auburn haired girl who he couldn't get his mind off of…

"Ok I guess." Piers mumbled, taking a bite of his Lemon Chicken. There was silence for a few minutes. Piers couldn't help but think of the pool party. It sounded like a lot of fun, and deep inside he was excited to go swim with his new friends. He couldn't wait to watch Isaac argue with his mom –god it was a funny sight to see- and talk with Jenna. But his face betrayed his feelings, and he didn't even look the slightest bit happy.

The thought of talking with Jenna came back to his head… and his cheerful thoughts were suddenly invaded with images of Jenna in a bikini…!

"Piers… er, your nose is bleeding…" Leon whispered, chuckling inwardly to himself. Shocked and embarrassed, Piers began struggling to wipe off the blood leaking out. "You aren't thinking of anything… dirty, are you?"

"O-Of course not." Piers growled, before running off to grab a tissue.

Next day, before first period

"Have a good day. I might not be home when you come back from the pool party, so I hid a key under my favorite flower pot." Leon explained, watching Piers get out of his blue SUV.

"Thanks… I'll be sure to remember…" Piers grumbled, before slamming the door. He didn't mean it out of anger, he just slammed it. Glancing toward the school, Piers frowned. Leon had said that he had hid the key under his favorite flower pot… but what was his favorite? Regret hit him like a brick. Hopefully his uncle would be home before he came back from the party…

"Piers! What's up!" A certain voice filled his ears, and it took all of Piers' concentration not to show any hint of irritation on his face. Turning to his side, he watched Isaac and Felix approach him.

"Hello Isaac… hello…" It took a few seconds of thinking to remember the brunette's name. "Felix…?"

"Yeah! You remembered our names!" Isaac cheered, playfully punching the amber eyed boy's shoulder. Though Piers shot him a glare, he didn't say anything in defense. "We wanted to know if you were gonna still come tonight. You… still are, right?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Piers asked, frowning.

"Great! After all, you wouldn't wanna miss the girl's in their bikinis, right! Oh my god, just wait! Jenna has such a great body!" Isaac said, a huge grin plastered onto his face. His grin fell when he noted Piers looking at something behind him. "What?"

"You ass! Talking about my sister like that in front of me!" Without warning, Felix tackled Isaac to the sidewalk, and pinned him down. "I'm gonna kill you!" For once, Piers chuckled. How odd… for friends to kill each other…

"Someone help me! Piers, buddy, pal! Help me out!" Isaac pleaded, struggling to reach out toward Piers. However, Felix grabbed the hand/arm reaching out to Piers, and twisted it behind poor Isaac's back. "AHHH!"

"Cry out for mercy, that way everyone can think you're a pansy!" Felix laughed, sitting on Isaac's back. Within a second, a crowd had suddenly circled them, and Piers was stunned to find Ivan and Feizhi suddenly appear beside him.

"M-My money's on Felix…" Ivan stuttered. It was easy to see that he wasn't quite comfortable with his 2 close friends fighting on the sidewalk. But then again, who would be?

"Come on Isaac! Show him what you're made of!" Feizhi cheered, shaking Ivan's arm as she cheered. Everyone shouted all sorts for both of the boys, but more for Felix.

"I'll never cry out for mercy! And I'm only saying the truth! Jenna, where ever you may be, I think you have a great body!" Isaac laughed, purposely trying to piss off Jenna's older brother.

"Suit yourself." Felix got ready to do something even worse before… someone grabbed onto his brown hair, and yanked him off the blonde. "H-Hey! What gives!" He looked up to see… a raged pair of emerald eyes. "Oh…"

"What? Something wrong?" Isaac questioned, confused as to why everyone had suddenly quieted down. Instantly, his sapphire eyes averted to Piers, who also looked slightly nervous. This… didn't look good…

Suddenly, someone else sat on his back, and punched the back of his head.

"What was that about Jenna! What about her great body, Isaac! Honey!" A girl's voice came. The last word made everything fit together, and Isaac actually did feel scared. "How could you say something like that with your own girlfriend around!" A sharper cry of pain came from Isaac when whoever it was yanked his arm back harder than Felix had. When a popping noise could be heard, Ivan flinched, Feizhi gasped while Piers looked horrified. God… why were his new friends so violent!

"M-Mia! I'm sorry! Oh god, I am so sorry! I didn't have a chance to say it, but you have a greater body than Jenna!" Isaac tried, oh how he tried…

"Do you like Jenna or something! What's so special about her! Am I not good enough or something!" Mia cried, taking his other arm and making another painful pop.

"M-My money's now on Mia…" Ivan whispered, earning a nod of agreement from Feizhi. Just when it looked like Isaac was going to suffer some more, a new voice came to everyone's attention.

"HEY!" Mia, Isaac, Felix, Ivan and Feizhi froze in place while Piers raised an eyebrow. The voice sounded like it had come from someone much older… like an adult… but why was everyone so scared then? "What the hell's going on here!" Parting through the crowd came a man in his mid twenties… with aqua colored hair… and crimson eyes!

"Crap! It's Saturos!" Feizhi gasped, watching the man glare at the 3 on the ground. Saturos? Why did that name seem familiar to Piers…? Wait a second…

"Hey Saturos! What's up?" Felix laughed, smiling innocently. The detention teacher narrowed his eyes, and pulled Mia off Isaac. "I had nothing to do with it, I swear." Felix said, getting up and dusting himself off. But Saturos gave him a disbelieving look.

"Yeah right! You're the reason I got to the ground in the first place!" Isaac snapped… until Mia gave him a hateful glare. "Oh, come on Mia…"

"I don't care who started it. Give me one good reason why I should let you guys off the hook?" Saturos demanded, folding his arms over his chest. (Ok, everyone is in modern day times, right? Well, let's just have Saturos wear something cool… like a suit with the top 4 buttons undone! Jk… picture him however you want. )

"Because… we don't want you to?" Isaac suggested, giving the crimson eyed teacher a goofy grin.

"I said a good reason, Isaac." Saturos scolded; about to yell at them before a sweet voice came.

"Oh! Isaac! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Before any one could see who it was, someone ran to Isaac, and gave him a bone crushing hug. "I called for you on the speakers, but you didn't come!" Dora said, squeezing Isaac's face into her shoulder. Ivan and Feizhi laughed, Felix snickered, and Mia sighed while Piers smirked for once. When Dora noticed Saturos, she frowned. "Oh, hello Saturos. How are you this lovely morning?"

"Oh, I'm just great Dora. I love starting my morning by yelling at your son." Saturos sarcastically growled, narrowing his eyes at her. But she gave him a glare, and everyone gasped when she stormed up to Saturos.

"You were yelling at my baby?" She demanded, making Saturos look… worried? Piers could've been imagining it, but he could have sworn he saw a flicker of fear go off those crimson orbs.

"D-Dora… he's out of control… I found him fighting with Felix and Mia… don't tell me I should just let him run away like nothing happened?" Though Saturos had a point, Dora didn't notice it. It was his first few words that really ticked her off.

"Are you calling my baby out of control!" Saturos now looked nervous. "Saturos, how dare you!" The high and mighty detention teacher backed away slightly when she began jabbing him in the chest. "You're the one who's out of control! All you ever do is take your anger out on the children just because you can't get a date with the school nurse!" Dora hissed, making the students get wide eyed.

"I-I do not! Why would I want a date with Menardi!" Saturos said, his face turning almost as red as his eyes. Before Dora could reply, the bell rang for passing time to first period. "I'm going back to my office. But next time I catch your kid fighting… Dora, I swear I'll suspend him." Not wanting to hear her answer, Saturos turned on his foot, and stormed off toward the school doors.

"Well… that… was a shocker." Isaac laughed, earning a nod from Felix.

Science Class, 3rd period

"God… Science is so boring…" Jenna groaned, smacking her head on the desk. Jenna, Felix, Isaac and Piers sat in the middle, towards the windows. Jenna sat next to Felix, who was behind Isaac but in front of Piers. "I… hate Science…"

"It's not so bad." Felix grumbled, reading in his text book. Jenna sent him a tired glare, and smirked.

"You're just saying that because it's the only class you have a D in. Everything else has an F, right?" Felix sent her a glare equal to her own. Deciding not to argue with him, she turned to Piers. "Say, Piers…" His amber eyes flickered up to see her smiling. "Are you going to Isaac's tonight?"

"Yeah." He simply said, trying to look calm. For some reason… his stomach felt like a knot had formed…

"You know it would have been rude to bring that up if he hadn't been invited him." Felix barked, earning a nod from Isaac. The auburn haired girl smiled at the trio, and laughed. "What's so funny!"

"I don't care if it's rude. I would have invited him to swim with us anyway." Jenna said, winking at Piers. His cheeks reddened slightly, but he quickly looked away before she could tease him about it. "Say, any of you heard about the Halloween Dance?"

"Yeah!" Isaac said, a grin coming to his face. "I can't wait! I love Halloween!"

"She's talking about the dance, idiot. I don't know if I'm going…" Felix sighed, closing his science book. Piers frowned while Isaac and Jenna gave him a confused look. "I don't have a date… and you know how awful it would be… appearing at a dance… SINGLE…" He said, as though without a date he was nothing.

"Want to go on a blind date?" Isaac asked, his grin turning to a confused frown.

"NO!" Felix screamed, jumping out of his seat and glaring at the blonde. "Last time you set me up on a date, Saturos appeared! I still hate you for that!" Felix yelled, making everyone –including the teacher- laugh.

"Not my fault the chick dropped the dinner invitation in the detention room! He was just as upset as you were!" Isaac retorted. Retaking his seat, Felix glared at the window. He'd never forget that time…

Piers sat there, in panic, but his face wouldn't show the slightest hint of emotion. He wanted to ask Jenna if she had a date… but what if she did? Would he embarrass himself? What if she was going with that… that blue haired jerk?

"Say, who are you going with, Piers?" This question caught him off guard, and Piers glanced up to see Jenna and Isaac smiling at him. "Have anyone special you wanna ask?" Jenna asked, smiling warmly. Oh god… how was he gonna answer that! He couldn't just come out and say 'I wanna take you to the dance'. What if she did have someone and he said that!

"Um… well…" His face flustered, and it must've been obvious because Isaac made sure to point it out.

"He does! Just look at him blush!" Isaac laughed.

"Isaac, knock it off!" Jenna snapped, feeling slightly bad for Piers. Isaac didn't have to go on harassing him just because he did have someone he wanted to ask…

"Yeah Isaac, knock it off!" An icy voice laughed. At hearing the voice, Isaac's cheerful expression fell, Felix growled to himself while Piers narrowed his amber eyes. Taking a seat on Jenna's desk, Alex brushed a stray strand of blue hair out of his eyes. "We don't want to make Jenna mad, now do we?" He taunted, leaning toward Jenna's face.

"Stop it Alex." She sharply whispered, leaning away from him.

"So… Jenna… you know the dance isn't too far. And even though I have half the girl population going for me…" Alex paused to pull out a mirror from his pocket, and gaze at himself. "I've decided I want to take you to the dance."

"Hell no!" Isaac and Felix snapped in unison, anger rising in them quickly.

"She's not going with either of you, so screw off." Alex snapped, fixing his hair in the mirror… before someone suddenly shoved him off the desk. A yelp escaped him, and the whole class fell dead silent when Alex's mirror shattered.

"That's seven years of bad luck to whoever shoved him." Isaac muttered, turning to whoever had shoved the blue haired jerk. To the trio's shock, Piers stood there, amber eyes dangerously narrowed as he stood next to the seated Jenna.

"Jenna isn't going to the dance with you." Piers stated, watching Alex's cold blue eyes send a hate-filled glare his way.

"Why would you say that!" Alex sneered, getting up and fixing his hair once more. Jenna was about to question the same thing before Piers said his next words.

"Because Jenna's going to the dance with me!"

Then it suddenly hit Piers like a ton of bricks. His 7 years of bad luck had all ready started…

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please review.

VOTE CHALLENGE: Ok, Felix is gonna be paired up with someone in this story. And I want to know what you guys would want him to be with. Anyone besides Menardi and Mia. Ok? Please help me out with this guys… the next chapter will come up soon, I promise you. I've been re-inspired to do this story again! And after writing all that, I'm feeling better. Thanks for reading!


	4. The Love Letter

Hey everyone. This is Nightmare-Chan22, back to say I'm updating again! Shocked to see an update this quick? I'm trying to get back to Fight for Jenna… but you know it's been sort of hard trying to think of more things for the chapters. I'll get to it soon, promise. But I've been working on one of my high school stories for another site, and it just kind of made me want to get back to this story… and while Fight for Jenna has 20 chapters, this will be 4 for it… so yeah…

Who's gonna get with Felix? You'll find out soon enough.

Grrr… for some reason whenever I put a question mark and exclamation mark together, turns around and only makes it an exclamation mark… so please, excuse the last chapter… it didn't come out right…

* * *

"W-What?" Alex asked, the look on his face priceless. It finally hit Piers what he had just said… "What did you just say?" Flashing his attention to Jenna, Alex gritted his teeth. "You're going to the dance with this loser?" 

"I…" Jenna was stunned beyond words. Piers felt his cheeks heat up, and his stomach painfully twist. He… he didn't just say what he think he said… did he?

"I don't think this was passed by me." Felix grumbled, narrowing his eyes until Jenna and Isaac turned to send the brunette a glare.

"Shut up, Felix!" Jenna snapped, making both all 4 of the boys jump. Then… she sent a glare at Alex. "Alex…"

"Is it true, Jenna?" Alex demanded, green with envy.

_"Is he that jealous?" _Piers wondered, watching Alex glare at the auburn haired girl. The class watched as Jenna stood up, and faced Piers. Amber eyes battled out with chocolate brown… but Piers felt really miserable. Now Jenna was mad at him… but then again, she had every right to be mad at him, if not hate him for humiliating her in front of the class… "I'm sorry. Go ahead and hate me…" Piers growled, trying to slide past her so he could exit the room… until Jenna grabbed his hand.

"Alex… Piers is taking me to the dance." She sweetly said, suddenly whirling around and hugging Piers arm. The class gave off a gasp – the teacher had run off to get pop corn and watch-, Piers' amber eyes got as wide as could be, while Isaac and Alex sat… jaws wide open.

"I don't think that passed by me either…" Felix grumbled, putting up a pout face.

"Shut up Felix." Jenna snapped, making him glance away. Then she went back to smiling at Alex. "But why should you care? You do have half the girl population going for you, right?" Anger boiled inside Alex, and it could easily be seen.

Deciding he wanted nothing more to do with the 2, he spun around… and stormed out of the classroom. The class went on with their assignments, while the 2 lovebirds took their seats.

"That was good! The look on his face was to die for!" Jenna laughed, grinning at the 3 boys. But Isaac decided he couldn't take it anymore.

"But Jenna! What happened to Garet! Weren't you gonna go with him!" Isaac asked, earning a glare from Felix. (I bet that didn't pass by him also…)

"He never asked me. He can't wait for me at the last minute… and besides, how can I let Piers embarrass himself like that." Jenna said, grinning. Felix and Isaac exchanged glances while Piers sat there, still replaying what had happened. "So Piers, what are you gonna go as? Mummy, vampire, sea creature?" Jenna asked, her grin not falling.

Finally snapping out of his thoughts, Piers stared at her. He was actually going to take Jenna to the dance! God for once wasn't pointing and laughing at him!

"Werewolf suits you. Hairy and scary." Felix growled, still trying to get used to the fact that his sister was going out with someone he hadn't approved of for dating her. Suddenly, Jenna stood up… and smacked the back of his head. "Ouch! God, Jenna!"

"Quit throwing a fit just because I've got a date and you don't!" Jenna yelled, her temper getting out of hand. But when she said this… a smirk suddenly came to Felix's face. A devious, evil smirk… that Isaac knew wasn't too good.

"Look out Jenna." Isaac coughed, but he was too late.

"Fine. I challenge you, Jenna." Felix said, and both he and his little sister stood up. Piers and Isaac watched confused. "Unless I get a date for the dance… I won't let you go with Piers."

"Don't do it Jenna!" Isaac begged.

"Deal. You know I never turn down a challenge." Jenna laughed, a bitter smile on her face. But Felix looked just as confident.

"All right then. But the dance is 2 weeks from now. I'd like to see who you pair me up with…" He paused to allow his eyes to narrow. "And no, Saturos doesn't count."

"J-Jenna…" Piers whispered, obviously worried. He had just gotten a date with the auburn haired girl, and it was all ready gonna be shot down?

"Don't worry Piers. I know exactly who to set him up with." Jenna said, turning to him and giving him a wink.

After school, office

"Saturos, what are you doing here?" Dora whispered, watching Saturos walk in. To her shock, he had his hair combed out, a bouquet of red roses… and 3 boxes of dove chocolate. Confused and curious, she wheeled her way to him (Don't you love the wheeled office chairs?) "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Who else?" He hissed, trying not to raise his voice. It took Dora a second, but her eyes lit up at knowing the answer. "I have to tell her my feelings before 1 of the students do… thanks to you for blurting out the secret…" He said, crimson eyes narrowing at her.

"That's sweet of you and everything… but well… she's not in a very good mood right now. I think it's her time of the month." Dora whispered, until Saturos grew red in the face.

"Shut up, Dora! I don't care about that girly stuff! I didn't need to know that!" He snapped, shuddering. God, he hated it when people told him information he didn't want to hear about… "That's why I brought chocolate in case she doesn't like roses. What kind does she like? White, milk or dark?" He asked, raising a blue eyebrow. She gave him a disarming smile.

"White. She's always been in love with men who gave her white chocolate." She said, her smile not falling for a second. Setting the other 2 boxes on the counter, he smirked.

"Thanks Dora." With that, he headed toward the health room… and failed to notice Dora smiling evilly.

_"Idiot! She hates white chocolate! And since she's PMSing, she'll probably murder him! HAHAHA! Teach that idiot to call my baby out of control!" _Dora snickered in her thoughts, trying to stay silent so he could hear their conversation. (Sorry, I couldn't resist… I had to put this part in…)

Under a minute, Saturos came out running while a frustrated scream could be heard in the health room. Stopping for a second to grab the other 2 boxes of chocolate, he sent a hateful glare to Dora out of his now messed up hair.

"She likes white chocolate my ass! She hates white chocolate! I hate you Dora!" He shouted, before taking off. Dora couldn't help but laugh at this. Now she was even with the crimson eyed detention teacher.

Piers' house, 5:00

It was ruined. His hopes and dreams… of seeing Jenna in a bikini and playing water sports with his friends had shattered. Piers sat on his porch, looking incredibly depressed. Leon had said that there was a key under his favorite flower's pot… but Piers didn't know where his favorite flower was…

Leon had 30 flowers or so on his porch, at least 20 in the back, and that didn't include the 40 probably in the green to the side of the house. He would never find the key… and it's not like he could go swimming in his clothes… Not to mention the party had all ready started…

"Hey Piers!" A cheerful voice came… a little too cheerful. Turning, Piers raised an eyebrow at a wet Isaac, Ivan – with Feizhi holding his hand tightly – and Jenna. To his disappointment, she wore a towel… "We came to check up on you. Why aren't you over at the pool?" Isaac asked, shaking his wet messy blonde hair. As if he was a dog, drips bombarded Piers.

"I'm locked out. My uncle hid the house key under a flower pot, but I don't know which one…" Piers explained, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Why not we help you look?" Jenna asked, sitting beside him.

"He gets upset when other people mess with his flowers." Piers murmured, watching Isaac lean on a rail to keep the plants on the walkway. "Isaac, don't know any over."

"I hear you're taking Jenna to the dance." Ivan whispered, catching Piers' attention. "I'm going also. I asked Feizhi to come with me… what are you going as?" He questioned, before Feizhi glomped onto his arm.

"Werewolf I guess. Who knows, maybe it'll tick Felix off." Piers chuckled, smirking at Jenna.

"That's cool. I'm going as a mummy!" Isaac cheered, his sapphire eyes lighting up. Ivan weakly smiled.

"Really? I'm probably going as a prince… maybe I can get Garet to be my white horse…" Ivan laughed. Then a frown came to his face. "I hear Mia's going as a Egyptian princess… or something like that…"

"I'm going to put a LOVE curse on her!" Isaac laughed, grinning at the thought of him and Mia at the dance.

"Right… I also heard Alex is going as a vampire. I hope he doesn't bite anyone…" Ivan whimpered, shaking his head and staring at his feet. But a hug from Feizhi made him smile.

"I'm gonna go as a ninja, then I'll kill him!" She giggled, swaying slightly in their hug. A sudden grin came to Isaac's face.

"How cool is this! Alex is gonna be a vampire, Jenna's gonna be some maiden in a corset dress, and Piers' is gonna be a werewolf! It'd make such an awesome movie! The vampire and werewolf fighting over the chick, and… whoa!" Isaac said, obviously excited over the idea. Poor Jenna sighed while Piers smacked a hand to his head.

"Isaac, quit being dumb…." Jenna sighed.

"Are you going as a princess-maiden… thing?" Piers asked. Jenna nodded.

"Yep. And Piers is also gonna be a warrior. He claims he'll 'slay any monster who tries dancing with his baby sister'." Jenna sighed. Why couldn't her brother act like a normal brother who wanted nothing to do with her…?

"Oh! It gets even better! Garet is gonna be Frankenstein! Oooooh man! 3 monsters fighting over one girl! I can't wait for the dance!" Isaac cheered, leaning back farther on the wooden rail. Fear flickered in Piers' amber eyes as he fell backwards, pulling a large red tulip down with him. The pot shattered, and the noise echoed in

"Isaac! Are you ok?" Jenna gasped, standing up. Why was she asking if Isaac was ok? Piers was gonna be murdered for the pot shattering!

But through it all… Isaac was strangely laughing?

"Hey Piers! I found your house key!" He laughed, sitting up and showing his friend the key.

After swimming

"We're going home now, Isaac! See ya tomorrow!" Feizhi called, running down the street with Ivan. Jenna had all ready left, leaving Isaac and Piers alone.

"Bye guys!" Isaac called a grin on his face. Once they were out of sight, Isaac turned his attention to Piers. "Hey… what are you gonna do about Felix?" Piers frowned at Isaac, confused. "If you don't get him a date soon… you can't go to the dance with Jenna."

"In know… I'm not exactly sure… I mean, I'm new… so I don't know what the girls think of Felix…" Piers sighed, brushing some blue hair out of his eyes.

"All right then! It's decided!" Confused, Piers glanced at Isaac… to see him holding up a love letter. "Jenna and I talked it over before we went to your house. We're gonna set Felix up with a certain someone!"

"That 'certain someone' wouldn't happen to be Saturos, would it?" Piers chuckled, thinking of Felix's face if he went to the dance… with Saturos holding up white roses for him…

"Nope. You probably haven't met her… but her name is…"

Next day, 2nd period, gym

"Karst!" Isaac called, waving an arm. Piers stood beside him, a curious look on his face. Who was that? To his shock… a maroon hair girl whirled around… and narrowed her light crimson eyes at them.

All ready, Piers got goose bumps. This girl… scared him…

Would Felix really go out with someone like her?

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review… the lack of reviews saddens me… 


	5. White Chocolate

Hey there everyone! Good news! I'm gonna add the next chapter to Fight for Jenna sometime around Sunday or Monday. The only thing that sort of upsets me is the lack of reviews for this story…

Please keep reviewing, or I'm gonna lose interest and probably take it down…

Yes, Karst will be the one to get the letter, but I'm gonna have someone else try to take her away from Felix… and then coming soon is Sheba, the new kid. But I won't give away anymore…

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun… or squat…

* * *

"What do you want, punk?" Karst snarled, narrowing her eyes at both Piers and Isaac. Isaac nervously laughed, and stepped toward her… only to hear an irritated growl from his side. Turning, he nervously waved at a tall young man with weird colored hair. Piers couldn't quite place his finger on it… but this guy looked sort of like Saturos…

"H-Hello Agatio…" Isaac painfully laughed, trying to ignore Agatio's cold eyes on him.

"I said what do you want, punk?" Karst demanded, getting annoyed all ready. Trying to keep his cool, Isaac handed her a letter. Confused… Karst raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, I don't date punks like you…"

"It's not from me. Felix asked me to give it to you." Instantly, her eyes lit up.

"W-What?"

"Felix told me he wanted me to give you this letter since he's too dumb and shy. Will you at least read it before the teacher yells at me for not jogging?" Cautiously, Karst took the letter… and grew red in the face.

"So… Felix gave this to me?" She asked, staring at the sealed envelope with her name in cursive on it. Isaac nodded. "Why? I thought he went for… girls like Kay…" She whispered, recalling the way Felix always got goofy with Garet's older sister.

"Well… I think he likes you now… but do me a favor, and never mention anything about him writing a letter. He gets all shy and whacked out… if you know what I mean…" Nodding, Karst stared at him.

"I'm… I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick… bye!" With that said, she took off, snapping at kids in her way.

"Mission accomplished, Piers." Isaac snickered, not realizing Agatio had been standing there, mouth open and eyes wide. "Let's get going and talk to Felix!" Both ran out… leaving a still stunned Agatio behind.

"How… how did…" Pausing, Agatio took out his wallet, and looked at a photo tucked into the plastic frame. It was a picture of Karst punching him… and tooth flying toward the camera. "How could I have lost my precious Karst…" He whimpered, falling got his knees in despair…

"AGATIO! GET UP AND GIVE ME 5 LAPS!" The teacher shouted. Sniffling, Agatio tucked his wallet away and began doing his laps around the track.

* * *

Girl's bathroom

"It… it can't be…!" Ripping open the letter, Karst tore it out and began reading it.

Roses are Red

Violets are blue

Even though you might hate me

I'm in love with you

Your Prince Charming, Felix –

"Oh…" Karst paused to let out a squeal. She had had the biggest crush on Felix since 6th grade. She could have never been happier… until a certain purple haired girl walked into the room. Feizhi frowned when she saw… Karst warmly smiles at her? (Gasp.)

"Karst… are you ok?" Feizhi asked, worried that the light maroon haired girl was sick. She never smiled like that… not even when she was beating people senselessly!

"Of course I am!" Suddenly, Karst's face flashed to a ticked off expression. "What are you looking at, bitch?" Sighing in relief, Feizhi smiled. Karst was back to normal…

* * *

With 'Prince Charming'

"Someone wrote a love letter to me?" Felix asked, raising an eyebrow. Isaac and Piers sat across from him during lunch. Instantly, Felix narrowed his eyes in distrust. "What are you two up to?"

"Whatever could you possibly mean, beloved friend of mine?" Isaac asked, a halo glowing above his messy blonde hair. Poor Piers smacked a hand to his forehead. He was just a dead give away…

"Now I know something is up… what did you do, Isaac?" Felix questioned, clenching his teeth on Isaac's name. But Isaac could only give him his goofy grin.

"Did I mention you're one of my best friends ever?" Leaping over the table – and making sure not to get any food on him- Felix grabbed Isaac by the collar.

"What the hell did you do!" Felix demanded, lifting Isaac up an inch or two.

"I-I had to help Piers! And you said if we found you a date… you'd let him go with Jenna! So I got you a date!" Isaac protested, nervously gulping while Piers watched them wide eyed. Slowly… Felix let him go.

"All right… then who did you get as my date…?" Quickly, Isaac and Piers exchanged glances. This only made Felix grow more worried.

"Well…" Isaac paused to nervously laugh. "Funny you should ask…"

"Isaac… who is it…?"

"Her name starts with a K…" His brown eyes lit up and Felix suddenly grinned.

"Is it Kay? Did you get me a date with her? Oh, I'm so excited! If you were a chick, I'd totally kiss you!" Gulping… Isaac allowed his face to fall to fear. Piers took a few steps back… this didn't look good…

"No… it's not Kay… try… Karst?" The blonde nervously laughed. Felix's eyes dulled and his happy grin became an upset frown.

"ISAAC! I'LL KILL YOU!"

* * *

5 minutes later

"Oh, come on Felix! Put Isaac down!" Mia shouted. Felix stood on top of the table, strangling Isaac… Simpson's style.

"No! Karst can't stand me! I can't stand Karst! It's not gonna work!" Felix bellowed, dropping Isaac. The blue eyed boy sat there, trying to make his face less blue. "I wouldn't mind going on a date with her, but think about it Isaac! She hates me!"

"Felix…"

"What the hell is it now, Jenna-"Before Felix could finish, he turned to his 'sister' to see… a pair of light pink eyes. "K-Karst!"

"I've decided I'm gonna go out with you." With that, she walked off… as though, not caring for Felix's answer. Even though it was sudden and confusing, no one stopped her from walking… The brunette held a panicked look. How was he going to go out with one of the scariest people in school!

"Isaac!" Mia gasped, watching Felix take Isaac's face… and bash it against the table. "Quit fighting, you 2!" The word 'fighting' seemed to echo in the cafeteria, and before anyone could say 'adept'… a crowd had circled around the 2, cheering as loud as they could for Felix or Isaac.

"My money's on Felix…" Ivan shyly whispered, holding up a $5 bill in front of Feizhi.

"Beat his ass, Isaac!" Feizhi shouted, narrowing her eyes. Piers stared at the two. Did they always bet when someone got in a fight?

"You jack-ass! I should kill you!" Felix bellowed, shoving Isaac to the floor. The blonde let out a cry of pain when Felix's fist continually got him in the stomach. "I can't believe you! Of all the dumb things you ever have done, Isaac!" Soon a small trace of blood had spat up between Isaac's lips, which started worrying the gang…

"Get off him, Felix! You're killing him!" Mia cried, grabbing onto the brunette's ponytail. But that didn't stop him. He was in too much of a rage to have noticed Mia trying to stop him…

"I haven't seen him this mad since Garet took Jenna's first kiss!" Feizhi gasped, grabbing onto her light violet hair. A spark of interest could be seen In Piers' amber eyes at this. What was that…?

"Leave him alone!" Mia yelled, her fear flashing to anger when Isaac started looking pale… However Felix didn't stop… not until… "I said… leave him alone!" Without Mia yanked so hard on Felix's hair, he made a painful cry as he fell back. Next, the blue haired girl jumped onto Felix's stomach… and began painfully stomping on his gut.

"Mia can so whoop his butt." Feizhi stated, handing Ivan $10. But just when everything looked even more violent… a voice boomed at the three, and every kid in the room froze.

"I can't leave you three alone for even 1 minute!" The crowd parted… and as usual, Saturos stood there, crimson eyes narrowed. As he looked at the trio… he slapped a hand to his forehead. "Mia…" The blue haired girl instantly jumped off Felix. "Felix…" The brunette nervously gulped as he tried to scoot away from Isaac. "Isaac…"

"What? I didn't do anything! All I did was bleed on the floor!" Isaac snapped, sitting up. A black eye had developed on the left side of his face; his lower fat lip was letting blood go down his chin while bruises could be seen along his body. All and all… he was in really bad shape…

"Exactly. You get to follow me down to the Nurse's room…" No one caught Saturos' face flustering at the thought of seeing Menardi. "Felix and Mia… to my office…" Then, he whirled to the 'audience'. "As for you, lunch is over! Get back to class!"

"Pretty good fight, huh Feizhi?" Ivan muttered, before she latched herself onto his arm. Little did they know… Piers was staring at Feizhi, his face emotionless… but his amber eyes holding something.

"_Garet and Jenna kissed…?"_

* * *

"What did you do to my boy, Saturos?" Dora screamed, clapping her hands to her face. Poor Saturos had walked into the room with a bloody and saddened Isaac behind him.

"Chill out mom… it was Felix…" Like Dora was going to believe that! All her years of living next to Felix and Jenna… never had Felix done such damage to her baby… "He got… really pissed off with me, ok?"

"Honey…" Shooting out of her seat, Dora grabbed a stapler… and pointed it at Saturos. "Don't defend this scum bag! I bet he told you to say that!" Nervously, Saturos jumped back first toward the door. "I'll kill him, sweetie! If we have to bury him in our backyard… I will!"

"B-Be reasonable, Dora!" Saturos cried, crimson eyes wide as the stapler jabbed him in the chest. Why was this crazy office lady picking on him? "I didn't hurt Isaac in anyway!"

"Mom!" Both turned to Isaac –Saturos looking frightened while Dora looking pissed off-. Isaac stood there, sapphire colored eyes narrowed. "He didn't beat me up, it was Felix…"

Though Dora's face softened… she still had another reason blame Saturos…

"You sure? I hope he's not using you as an excuse to see Menardi…" As if on cue… the door to the health room opened… and Menardi stepped out in a giant white coat.

"What about me?" She asked, raising a delicate eyebrow. Dora and Isaac stared at her… while some sort of dazed love sick expression came to Saturos' blue face.

"H-Hi… Menardi…" Saturos whispered, a goofy smile on his face. But she sent him a fierce venom filled glare out of the corner of her red eyes…

"White chocolate…" She hissed, making Saturos suddenly gulp. Couldn't she simply forget about that…? Slowly, her eyes went to the badly injured Isaac. "My, my… someone was reckless…" She whispered, a smile tickling at her lips.

"Please take good care of him…" Dora commanded, gently pushing her only child toward the nurse… but not before she sent Saturos a warning glance.

* * *

"Now open your text books to page 57…" Sighing, Ivan slowly opened his science book. It was 8th period, the final period of the day. And he couldn't wait until he went home…

See, unlike Felix, Piers, Jenna and Isaac who all had the same science class… Ivan was in a more 'advanced' science class. And he was alone since Feizhi and Mia had Chinese class while Garet took cooking…

"Oh! Before I forget… I'd like to introduce you to your new class mate! Her name is Sheba, and she came all the way from New York!" A spark of curiosity went through Ivan's medium violet eyes. They lived in a tiny town… so what was someone from New York doing here?

"Hi! I'm Sheba!" Looking up… Ivan grew wide eyed to see a rather cute girl –in his opinion- standing at the front of the classroom.

And though everyone was looking at her… her amethyst shaded eyes were narrowed at little Ivan… while a creepy smile played along her pink lips…

"_Why's… she looking at me like that…?" _Ivan thought with a loud gulp…

* * *

Cliffhanger! Ha, ha!

How was it? Ok?

Next chapter: How's Felix gonna handle Karst? Who's this new girl who's all over Ivan… and making Feizhi green with envy… and red with anger? How's Isaac gonna face Felix? And as Piers goes digging for research on Jenna and Garet… is he gonna be happy with his results?

Please read the next chapter and keep those reviews coming!


End file.
